As discussed in a co-pending application entitled "Cellular Data System," Ser. No. 247,040, filed Sept. 20, 1988, existing cellular system may be used to provide additional digital channels (for example, 1600) for communicating between a base station which is the cell site of a particular cell in the cellular system and any one or all of several hundred users located in that particular cell. For example, this might be done at a communication rate of two to three kilobits of data per second.
In order to improve service response and increase capacity, it is necessary to transmit data and communicate from base station to user and vice versa in as compact a fashion as possible.